ml98_bntmfandomcom-20200215-history
Bratz Next Top Model, Cycle 3
Bratz Next Top Model Cycle 3, which premiered on May 6th, 2012, is the third season of Bratz Next Top ModelBratz Next Top Modelhosted by MizzLotte98, which aims to find the next top doll model. The cycle's catch-phrase was "Welcome to the dark side." This season featured a cast of 13 contestants, and was the first to only accept Bratz dolls in the competition. The winner won a contract with ECLIPSE Models, a fashion spread within Fierce! Magazine, and a cosmetics campaign with BratzGirl Cosmetics. The destination for this cycle was Bucharest, Romania. This was the first Cycle to have a specific theme for the whole Cycle, which was "dark & creepy". The winner was eighteen-year-old Tai Rolle . Episodes Casting Week First aired on May 6, 2012 '' '' The thirteen finalists were introduced, and the first theme was announced: "The Alices of Wonderland". The Alices of Wonderland First aired on May 13, 2012 The thirteen models each portrayed the character Alice from the Alice In Wonderland story. Only nine girls sent their photos in, with Lea, Piper and Alison not sending them in without reason. Jade was excused from doing her photo due to personal reasons. Elliot won top photo, but Lea was sent home due to being the weakest out of the girls who did not do their photos for this week. The second photo shoot was also revealed; "Living Dead Souls". *'First call-out: '''Elliot Sanders *'Bottom three: Lea Star, Piper Roseroot & Alison Reed *'Eliminated: '''Lea Star Living Dead Souls ''First aired on May 20, 2012 The remaining 12 models each portrayed ghosts, or spirits, in their photos. They were all encouraged to use their editing skills to their advantage as they had to completely whiten their eyes and pale their skin. The photos were intended to be creepy. Elliot won top photo again, but Piper and Alison were in the bottom two. The two girls were automatically eliminated because this was the second week they had not sent their photos in. The next photo shoot was revealed; "Monsters". *'First call-out: '''Elliot Sanders *'Bottom two: 'Piper Roseroot & Alison Reed *'Eliminated: 'Piper Roseroot & Alison Reed Monsters ''First aired on May 27, 2012 The remaining 10 models each portrayed different monsters in their photos. The monsters were intended to be evil or scary. Elliot won top photo yet again, but Jade and Jane did not send their photos in. Amelia was excused. There was no bottom two this week. Jade was eliminated because she had no reason not to send her photo in for the second week running. The girls had an extended deadline, and were told their next two photo shoots: "Black Veiled Brides" and "'Til Death Do Us Part". In this episode, it was announced that Sasha would no longer co-judge. *'''First call-out: Elliot Sanders *'Eliminated': Jade West The Death of the Black Veiled Brides (Parts 1 & 2) First aired on June 17, 2012 This episode was split into two parts. The models did two photo shoots; "Black Veiled Brides" and "'Til Death Do Us Part". Black Veiled Brides was based upon the rock band, Black Veil Brides, and the girls had to be dressed in gothic wedding attire. For 'Til Death Do Us Part, the girls were each assigned different deaths to portray. Photo placement was done based on both photos the girls did. Jasmine didn't complete her second photo, but her Black Veiled Brides photo managed to save her from being bottom. Jane quit the competition in this episode, and so there was no elimination. *'First call-out:' Anna Follet *'Quit:' Jane Johnson At Dusk First aired on June 24, 2012 In this episode the models had to be vampires in their photos. The idea was to be classy and gothic. This was also the first episode that MrEoin1000 and Brittney Layne judged photos. Celeste won top photo for being "the most creative" and Jasmine and Destiny were in the bottom two due to not sending their photos in. Although this was the second time Jasmine had not sent her photo in, she did not go home. MizzLotte98 thought that she had more potential than Destiny, and so it was Destiny who went home. The next photo shoot was revealed: "Rock Band Fans". *'First call-out: '''Celeste Briar *'Bottom two: Destiny Montez & Jasmine Reed *'''Eliminated: Destiny Montez The Obessed Rock Band Fans First aired on July 8th 2012 In this episode the girls were each assigned different bands that they had to be the crazy, obsessed fans of. This episode was unique compared to all of the others throughout the series, as it was the first episode when MizzLotte98 did not speak. Instead, words on screen were used. This was because MizzLotte98 was feeling too ill to speak. Celeste and Talia were excused from this photo shoot. Anna was awarded top photo for her portrayal of Paramore, and Jasmine and Amelia were in the bottom two. In the end, Amelia went home due to consistently delivering weak photos. The next theme was revealed: "Evil Villains". *'First call-out: '''Anna Follet *'Bottom two: Amelia Jensen & Jasmine Reed *'Eliminated: '''Amelia Jensen Evil Villains ''First aired on July 15th, 2012 In this episode the models were assigned six different villains from various stories to portray in their photos. Elliot decided to quit the competition, and so there was no elimination this week. Anna was awarded top photo for the third time in the competition. The final five models also went onto their destination; Bucharest, Romania. The next theme was also announced; Break In. *'First call-out: '''Anna Follet *'Quit: 'Elliot Sanders Break In ''First aired on July 22nd, 2012 In this episode the models had to listen to the song "Break In" by the band Halestorm and interpret what the song meant to them in their photo. Only three models did their photo this week; Anna, Tai and Jasmine. Anna was awarded top photo yet again. Jasmine and Talia found themselves in the bottom two, but in the end it was Jasmine who went home due to consistently poor photos. The next theme was announced; Elements. *'First call-out: '''Anna Follet *'Bottom two: Jasmine Reed & Talia Monroe *'Eliminated: '''Jasmine Reed The Final 4 ''First aired on July 26, 2012 This was a special recap episode that also celebrated the one-year-anniversary of Bratz Next Top Model. Elements First aired on July 29, 2012 In this episode, the final four took place in a photo shoot based upon the elements. They were each assigned a different element to portray. Anna won top photo for the fifth time, and Celeste and Talia were in the bottom two. Celeste went home due to the least potential. Brittney Layne also came up with a secondary slogan for the cycle: "You can't slack, or you'll pack." *'First call-out: '''Anna Follet *'Bottom two: Celeste Briar & Talia Monroe *'Eliminated: '''Celeste Briar The Finale (Parts 1 & 2) ''First aired on August 13, 2012 The finale was split into two parts. Part 1 covered the final 3's photo shoot: a cosmetics campaign for BratzGirl Cosmetics. The models had to produce a photo for the company's new mascara. Tai won top photo for the first time, and Anna and Talia were in the bottom two. Talia was sent home due to her lack of commitment. *'First call-out: 'Tai Rolle *'Bottom two: '''Anna Follet & Talia Monroe *'Eliminated: 'Talia Monroe Part 2 covered Anna and Tai's journey on the runway in Romania. They had to model 3 outfits: winter wear, lingerie and a casual everyday outfit. After a tense pause, the winner was announced. It was eighteen-year-old Tai Rolle. *'Final 2: 'Anna Follet & Tai Rolle *'Bratz Next Top Model: '''Tai Rolle Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries Call-out order *Violet = The contestant was eliminated *Lime green = The contestant won *Teal = The contestant quit the competition *Episode 1 was the introduction of the cast. *Episode 10 was a recap episode. Photo Shoot Guide *'''Episode 2 Photo shoot: "The Alices of Wonderland''"'' *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '"Living Dead Souls" *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: '"Monsters" *'Episode 5 Photo shoots:' "Black Veiled Brides" & "'Til Death Do Us Part" *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: '"At Dusk" *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: '"Rock Band Fans" *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: '"Evil Villains" *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: "'Break In" *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: "'Elements" *'Final 3 Photo shoot: '"BratzGirl Cosmetics " *'Final 2 Photo shoot: '"Runway in Romania" ''''Judges *MizzLotte98 - Creator, Host and Main Judge *Sasha - Co-judge (Episodes 1-3 only) *Brittney Layne (from episode 6) *MrEoin1000 (from episode 6) Other Crew Members *Alex Amore - Winner of Cycle 2, Mentor Trivia *The judge Brittney Layne is the YouTube user BratzGlitzProduction, who was Jane Johnson in the competition until she quit. *MrEoin1000 is the first ever male crew member in the entire history of MizzLotte98's Bratz Next Top Model. *Brittney Layne's real name is Haley. See Also * Bratz Next Top Model * Cycle 3.5 * Cycle 1 (2017) Category:Cycles